


Are You Gonna Pass That?

by meleedamage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Camping, Cunnilingus, F/M, Marijuana, NightSwimming, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Skinny Dipping, Smoking, Summer, lake sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: On a camping trip with Earth's mightiest heroes, Darcy sneaks down to the lake to smoke a joint.It's only polite to puff, puff, pass when Bucky shows up, looking to hit it.And then they go skinny dipping or something...





	Are You Gonna Pass That?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my late submission for Day Seven of the FYDL Drabble-A-Thon. The prompt was: Summer haze.
> 
> WARNING: I love drugs. Some might argue that there are consent issues here since the parties involved are high. I disagree. If this is problematic for you, please find something else to read.

Darcy sips her beer, shuddering as a bead of condensation falls from the bottle, rolling down the centre of her cleavage.

The muscles in Bucky’s jaw tighten as he watches from the shadows. He hasn’t been able to take his eyes off her all day.

Darcy mops her brow with the back of her hand and sighs. Camping during an August heatwave is no joke. She’d only found relief during the precious hours she’d spent submerged in the lake. Sitting in the heat without the slightest relief was miserable.

According to Clint, ‘it’s not the heat, it’s the humidity.’ Darcy isn’t sure how he thinks that repeating the fact will make things any more tolerable but he keeps at it. 

Natasha whittles the end of a stick with her pocket knife and Darcy decides that it’s time for a stroll. S'mores are awesome but they’re _even better_ when you’re high and sparking up in front of Earth’s mightiest heroes seems like a terrible idea.

She grabs her flashlight and makes her way down the trail to the lake, pushing away thoughts of what might be watching from the woods. 

The full moon shimmers against the water beautifully as she sits on a fallen log by the water’s edge. The air hangs heavily and perfectly still. 

She slips a joint between her lips and fires it up. It catches with a sizzle as she inhales deeply. She gazes up at the stars and exhales in a sigh. An owl quietly hoots as she takes another haul and Bucky softly clears his throat from the opposite end of her log.

“Are you gonna pass that?” he asks with an enticing flick of his brow.

“You really want in on this?” she responds suspiciously. “I figured you hero-types would be anti-drug.”

“Back in my day, everything was drugs,” he replies, moving closer. “And I hardly qualify as the 'hero-type.’”

She takes another puff and passes it to him, watching the heater light up his pretty face as takes a pull. 

“You totally qualify,” she says, exhaling slowly. “I mean, you were always _my_ favourite Howling Commando.”

“Really?” he chuckles, staccato puffs of smoke escaping from his lips. “Well, I guess there’s no accounting for taste.”

“Oh, come on!” she responds, rolling her eyes. “It’s not exactly an unpopular opinion.”

“Well, it’s news to me,” he responds, taking another pull and passing to the left.

“I guess we both learned something today,” she quips, flicking the ash off the end. “If I’d known you were cool, we could’ve been hanging out ages ago.”

“Better late than never,” he shrugs, blowing out a plume of smoke. “You’re Darcy, right?”

“Guilty as charged,” she replies, taking another hit and passing it back. “You can kill that. I’m done.”

Bucky finishes it off, watching as she silently stares into the lake with a blissed out look on her face. She’s so pretty in the moonlight that he can’t seem to stop looking. 

“Thinking about going in?” he asks, flicking the stub into the water.

“Kinda,” she sighs. “This heat is gnarly.”

Bucky stands up and peels his shirt off over his head.

“What are you doing?!” she exclaims in a fit of giggles.

“I’m going for a swim,” he responds, sliding his shorts off with a wink. 

Her eyes follow, drinking in the definition in his back and his perfect ass as he slowly disappears beneath the surface.

“Come on in, the water’s fine,” he calls out, gently bobbing in the lake.

He swallows thickly as she strips off her clothes, wrapping her arms across her chest as she rushes into the water. She swims towards him, groaning obscenely as she soaks up the lake’s cool relief.

“Better?” he asks as she moves closer.

"Yeah,” she responds, “but this is probably dangerous, right?”

“Don’t worry,” he says with a smile. “You’re safe with me, sweetheart.”

“Aww… That’s too bad,” she sighs. 

“Why?” he asks, narrowing his eyes. “Are you lookin’ for trouble?”

“Constantly,” she whispers, winding her arms behind his neck with a grin.

“Then, I’m your man,” he says, pulling her into a wicked kiss. 

Her soft curves slide against his hard edges as his tongue meets hers in a delicious swirl. She melts into him with a hum, hanging on tightly as he effortlessly keeps them afloat. Her legs wrap around his waist and his cock glides over her slick lips as his feet find the bottom. She rolls her hips against him, calling out his name, hungry for friction.

He grabs her thighs and lifts her up onto his shoulders, diving into her slick folds with his tongue and his fingers until her legs are trembling. She grinds against his face, calling out for more. He happily complies, delighting in the taste of her and the quivering of her muscles against his lips. He sucks her clit until she’s begging for his cock and deftly repositions her against his waist.

“Is this what you’re after?” he asks, lining himself up against her.

“I want it so bad,” she pleads, thrilling at the taste of herself on his lips. 

He thrusts into her, giving her every throbbing inch as he kisses her senseless. His soft moans fill her mouth as her tight heat surrounds him and their bodies fall into a beautiful rhythm.

She kisses him deeper, meeting him stroke for stroke as her nails scrape the edges of plates in his arm, making him crazy. Each thrust is better than the last as everything meets up perfectly and their bodies wind together giving pleasure and seeking release.

Darcy inhales sharply as colourful lights burst behind her eyelids and she unravels in his arms. He follows right behind, grinding out curses as even pulses of her muscles wring him out.

They trade soft kisses and incredulous moans as they share a perfect moment underneath the stars.

He sneaks her back to his tent before sunrise and they drift off together in a blissful haze.


End file.
